FIGS. 1 and 2 show a configuration described in Patent Literature 1 as an example of prior art of an optoelectrical connector of this kind. FIG. 1 shows a receptacle, and FIG. 2 shows a cross-sectional structure of the receptacle and a cross-sectional structure of a USB connector to be connected with the receptacle. In FIG. 1, illustration of a metal shell is omitted.
A receptacle 10 includes a main body part 11 and an optical device part 12. The main body part 11 has a projecting part 11a and a housing part 11b. The projecting part 11a incorporates a plurality of conductors (connection conductors) 13. One end side of each conductor 13 is provided so as to be exposed on a surface of the projecting part 11a, and constitutes a connection part 13a. The other end side of each conductor 13 is drawn in a lower direction of the main body part 11.
The optical device part 12 is configured with a substrate 14, a lens case 15, and a mirror part 16. A light-emitting element 14a, a light-receiving element (hidden and invisible), and an IC chip 14b are mounted on the front end side of the substrate 14. A terminal 17 is inserted and connected in a through hole on the rear end side of the substrate 14.
The lens case 15 is positioned above the substrate 14 so as to cover the light-emitting element 14a, the IC chip 14b, and the like. Lens parts 15a and 15b are formed on the upper surface of the lens case 15. The mirror part 16 is positioned above the substrate 14 so as to be positioned on the top of the lens case 15 and has a mirror 16a and guide pins 16b and 16c. The guide pins 16b and 16c are provided so as to protrude from the front of the mirror part 16 in a front direction.
After the optical device part 12 is assembled, the receptacle 10 is configured by positioning the optical device part 12 in the housing part 11b of the main body part 11 and completed by inserting, in a metal shell 18, the main body part 11 with the optical device part 12 mounted.
On the other hand, an insertion part 21 of a USB connector 20 to be coupled with the receptacle 10 incorporates a ferrule 22. The ferrule 22 holds the tip portion of an optical fiber core (not shown). The tip of the ferrule 22 constitutes a lens 22a. 
The receptacle 10 and the USB connector 20 are connected by sandwiching the USB connector 20 in the receptacle 10. The metal shell 18 has protrusion parts 18a and 18b provided. When the USB connector 20 is inserted in the receptacle 10, an upper surface 21a and a lower surface 21b of the insertion part 21 of the USB connector 20 abut against the protrusion parts 18a and 18b, thereby maintaining a connected state of the receptacle 10 and the USB connector 20.
Optical connection of the receptacle 10 is made through optical axis alignment with the USB connector 20 by the guide pins 16b and 16c. Leads of the USB connector 20 and the connection parts 13a of the receptacle 10 are also connected simultaneously with the optical connection. Through the optical connection, emitted light exiting the light-emitting element 14a is collimated by the lens part 15a, reflected by the mirror 16a, and incident on the lens 22a of the ferrule 22. Similarly, emitted light exiting the ferrule 22 is reflected by the mirror 16a, condensed by the lens part 15b, and incident on the light-receiving element.